House of wax
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading BettyBoo CheckmateBuy BettyBoo 4 just $0.69 A brunch interview with BETTY BOO at Sequoia restaurant in Georgetown DC, BETTY BOO Talks about her shows in The metropolitan area, and her recent EP release. Betty: “I’m very-excited about my music,” as she sips her cup of tea. ”I admit I didn’t know what my fans were going to think once they heard the new material. This is a new era for me and energy that I can’t explain.” Melodie Boyd: “What-is so different about your new sound verses the past music that you used to put down?” Betty:” I’ve always done club bangers and mix tapes , in the past I was always told that you have to make a hit song , don’t get me wrong all of my music is unique in its own way. With my recent release checkmate, I put a lot of feeling and emotions into these songs more than I ever did before . Each song is about me in a very special way , I never knew how creative I could be with expressing myself inside of a song.” Melodie Boyd: “I listened to your recent release , I wanted to talk about each song in detail (checkmate) there was a lot of feelings in that song dealing with a brakeup, How did that effect you ? was it real?” Betty: ( all laughs ). “Yes that song got me through a break up of a two year engagement a five year past relationship . When I laid that song down I was so hurt, mad, sad, and strong all in one . Checkmate to me , is like he thought he won and had me down but I rose up with a Rebound . Ok now I’m flowing. On the real , I had to remind myself that I am stronger than what I think. When I would perform that song alot of my fans would relate . I remember one girl told me she went through a break up after Eight years . I ask her did you loose weight after , she laughed and said “like a crackhead” so it’s an empowering song to me, an my fans. Thats why I named the EP checkmate.” Melodie Boyd: ”What about your song River-flow?” Betty; “when I used to work my 9 to 5 , I used to dream out of a window with bars on it that was next to my desk how I wanted to be free and perform my music but I could only do so much in and 8hr job . River Flow talks about living life and how others may not want you to, but you only have one life …so live it to the fullest .” Melodie Boyd: “What motivates you? and pushes you ? right now you’re not signed to a label . How does that effect you as a independent artist ?” Betty: “The music motivates me , and my fans just add fuel to the fire , right now I’m at a spot, but I know were I’m going to be . I want to perform in arenas cross country and over seas the world is big and I cant wait to introduce me”.. there I go again flowing . (all laughs) . As and indie artist the sky is not the limit currently my music has been shipped to radio stations like Pandora , XM radio etc and being shopped to indie and major labels. My fans can go and download my music , I’m so touchable right now that when my fans send me a message , I respond back, as an indie artist it’s a tight connection.” Melodie Boyd: “What are you looking to gain out of a deal?” Betty: “I’m looking for a major distribution deal , Something like what the artist Drake did . I want my music to still have my creative touch but being pushed to the next level.” Melodie Boyd: “Are there any other artist other than drake that your trying to follow in the steps of success ?” Betty: ”There are so many but if I had to narrow it down it would be Warren Buffett & Jay-Z . I saw an article with them in Forbes 400 not because there both crazy-rich but its where they both came from that relates to me . They dreamed and worked and created what they wanted, that is really inspiring to me .” Melodie Boyd : “Before we go I always ask artist what is the most strangest thing that you do personally .” Betty: “Wow I guess it would be sniffing a man (all laughs) I mean I wouldn’t walk up to a man out the blue and sniff him . When I’m in a relationship I do, I guess you would call it , the scent of a man . Starring Betty ( all laughs).” Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.